


Problem Szczepana

by TrouNormand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jan Walczak, Szczepan Holewa, miało być śmieszne, próżno tu szukać mądrości, to jest głupie, to jest naprawdę bez sensu, to nic mądrego, zdecydowanie to nie powinno powstać, świetne zakończenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrouNormand/pseuds/TrouNormand
Summary: Szczepan cierpi na pewną niedoskonałość, przez którą ma same problemy, a Jan, jak zawsze, nie wie o co chodzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To fanfiction to nic mądrego i grozi rakiem czoła, ale zawsze warto się wyluzować po s04e02. Nie widziałam na ao3 Janpana (jeśli się mylę, to proszę mi napisać), więc miło przecierać szlaki. 
> 
> Proszę czytać z przymrużeniem oka, ale takim serio dużym.

Szczepan już po raz któryś przemierzał mieszkanie na Piekarskiej 221B. Był wyraźnie zagubiony w myślach, no bo kto by nie był, gdyby miał taki problem jak on? 

— Co tak drepczesz? — zapytał poirytowany Jan. Wiedział, że lepiej nie wyciągać Szczepana z jego świata, ale, słysząc kroki Holewy, nie mógł spokojnie czytać niedzielnego dodatku sportowego. 

— Janie, widzisz chyba, że mam od kilku dni problem i to nie mały. Powiedziałem chyba, bo nadal twoje dostrzeganie detali zatrzymało się na poziomie mojego brata — oznajmił Holewa. 

— Och tak, dostrzegłem to. Nawet myć się przestałeś, co, nie ukrywam, przeszkadza mi podczas spania z tobą w jednym łóżku. Twoja poduszka jest brudna od łoju, więc proszę, umyj w końcu włosy, bo skończymy nocne przytulanki — wydedukował Janek. — Może powiesz mi, co cię trapi? 

— Janku, gdybym ci powiedział, już byś się pewnie do mnie nie odezwał, aczkolwiek chyba muszę to zrobić, gdyż życie w kłamstwie, to nie życie. Otóż, niedawno odkryto u mnie pewną przypadłość. Mogę zapładniać oddechem i to zupełnie przypadkowych ludzi. Teraz, jak możesz się domyślić, okazało się, że trzynaścioro dzieci Oleńki, szesnastka Grzegorza, mały kazirodczy potwór, którego Makary utopił niby przypadkowo w rzece, szóstka zaginionych dzieci Irenki to również moje dzieci. Wszystko byłoby w doskonałym porządku, gdyby nie to, że ci wszyscy zwyrodnialcy żądają alimentów! Jak ja się wypłacę, skoro na miesiąc będę musiał wypłacać im równowartość naszego mieszkania na Piekarskiej? 

— Och — powiedział jedynie Jan. 

— No wiesz, ja się przed tobą otworzyłem, a ty mi tu wzdychasz. 

— Nie no, po prostu, już wiem skąd te moje ciągłe poranne mdłości. 

Okazało się, że Jan również był w ciąży ze Szczepanem. Urodził im się śliczny chłopiec przypominający trzeciego brata Holewa, więc Makary wybaczył Szczepanowi i postanowił pokryć wszystkie alimenty z budżetu państwa.


End file.
